Tolong, Injak Aku
by OrionSykes
Summary: Apa yang sebetulnya dimaksud Asano ketika membicarakan tentang kalung leher anjing? -gift for cimplo - BDSM Warning
1. Chapter 1

**_Tolong, Injak Aku._**

 **Pairing**

 **Asa Sr. x Asa Jr.**

(Gakuho x Gakushuu)

:: Warning: Incest, BDSM ::

* * *

"Kenapa aku menginginkan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan ke ayahnya sebelum serangkaian perbuatan-perbuatan ini.

"Gakuho-san." nama depannya yang hanya ia panggil di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang pria itu, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sorot mata yang penuh nafsu, menyembunyikan rumitnya perasaan yang menggeliat di tubuh remaja itu. Gakuho tahu, ada yang berbeda dari caranya yang biasa merayunya. Pinggulnya yang mencuat, berdiri di depan takhtanya, ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi di antara empat dinding ini, setelah jam pulang sekolah, memeluk segala yang dianggap hina dan menajiskan.

"Menginginkan apa..?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah pria itu tahu betul jawabanya.

Lentik matanya, manik ametisnya yang begitu menghanyutkan, menuntunnya ke labirin yang berliku-liku di pikirannya.

"Kebejatan ini..." remaja itu menjilat bibirnya. Gakuho dapat merasakan panas nafasnya, dekapannya begitu erat. Senyuman di bibirnya yang mungil, memar merah birunya yang merekah, membuatnya ingin menerkamnya. Berapa kalipun ia menghukumnya, ia akan terus kembali padanya – _anak bodoh ini._

"Kau memang tidak punya harga diri…" pria itu mencibirnya, jemarinya menyusuri kembali bekas luka memar yang telah ia tinggalkan di bibirnya itu, begitu berbisa.

 _Tidak, ia tidak menyesal telah menamparnya._

"Tolong.." suaranya yang manis itu meluruh di telinganya.

 _"Hukum aku.."_ bisikan yang begitu menggoda. Remaja itu menutup matanya, mata licik di bawah teduh kelopak matanya, tampak begitu polos, begitu tak berlindung - seperti anak gadis yang menunggu sebuah ciuman di bawah sinar bulan. Ia memicingkan matanya, mengingat kudeta yang terjadi di sekolahnya sendiri, kepada ideal pendidikannya sendiri. Murka yang membara menjadi sebuah gairah nafsu yang miring, selalu, selalu.

 _Menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk hasil semester yang menyedihkan itu, hm?_

Sejak kapan mereka seperti ini, ia tahu persis. Betapa kejamnya realita di balik kesempurnaan yang munafik nama keluarga ini, betapa rusaknya anak semata wayangnya itu di bawah cekikan tangannya – ia melakukannya dengan sesadar-sadarnya. Hanya selak-beluk pikirannya yang licik itu yang membedakan keketatan di celananya itu dengan nafsu birahi para binatang. Dan tahun semakin tahun, semakin anaknya itu mirip dengannya, kelicikannya yang tidak hanya bertumbuh, tetapi semakin tidak kentara. Melihat wajah anaknya yang begitu polos menjajakan diri itu, membuatnya setengah jijik.

"Kamu membuatku ingin muntah." ujar pria itu kepada sepasang mata yang masih terus menutup, seakan menunggu sebuah kecupan –sebuah hukuman.

 _Tidak akan_ , pikir Gakuho, tersenyum. Ia tidak akan pernah mencium anaknya seperti itu.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

 **BRAK!** Ia membanting tubuh remaja itu ke mejanya, tidak memedulikan erangannya ketika punggung remaja itu menghantam serba serbi yang tergeletak di meja. Remaja itu meringis ketika rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar olehnya.

"Ukh.." erang remaja itu karena rasa sakit di punggungnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, menyukai rintihan-rintihan kecilnya.

Satu kancing, dua kancing, tiga -dikoyak dengan paksa. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak menelanjangkannya dengan tangannya sendiri; di hari-hari lain ia akan meminta anak itu menelanjangkan dirinya, punggung membelakangi meja, membuatnya berdoa bahwa semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tetapi hari ini, ia ingin melihat rekah kepolosannya itu lagi, seperti pertama kalinya ia merusaknya, menelanjangi diri bocah itu. Bukan kepolosan palsu, bukan kelicikkannya itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ngh..!" rintihannya yang terdengar lebih sedap dari biasa.

Tapi rasanya hari itu ia ingin mencabik-cabiknya, mengoyak seragamnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menggerayang seluruh tubuhnya, membuat anaknya itu ingat tentang pengalamannya yang pertama kali. Dan tangannya terhenti.

"Ini.." ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau suka, ayah..?" remaja itu mengerlingkan senyumnya, menatap mata pria itu yang membesar karena kejutan kecilnya.

Dan Gakuho cuma bisa tertawa melihat apa lagi yang bisa diberikan anaknya yang menggeliat di bawah cengkramannya; seragamnya terkoyak, tali-temali yang bersilangan di atas kulit putihnya, memajangkan lilitan yang berjelajah rumit di tubuhnya, sesuatu yang menjadi ketertarikannya belakangan ini –

" _Bondage?_ Kamu berjalan ke sana kemari dengan itu...?" ujarnya sambil menyusuri tali temali yang membalut sekujur tubuh anak itu, membentuk sekelumit lilitan yang sempurna terhadap lekuk tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya berhenti di pucuk dadanya, bajunya belum penuh tersingkap. Pria itu tertawa kecil, semakin pintar saja anaknya itu menyediakan berbagai macam piranti.

"Pekerjaan yang bagus, Gakushuu-kun. Mahir sekali kau dalam hal bejat seperti ini." ia memujinya.

Remaja itu melotot, lidahnya kelu seraya panas mulai menjalar di pipinya. Melihat anaknya begitu terkesima, Gakuho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya.

"Ada yang salah, tuan muda...?" ia berbisik sensual, membuat Gakushuu terhenyak dari lamunannya. Dan sekejap, rona di bibirnya seketika luput. _Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh,_ pikir remaja itu. _Pujian itu hal yang sia-sia._ Dan jarang pula ia dengar.

"Tidak ada yang salah..." ia menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, kembali ke nadanya yang setengah sayu, jari-jarinya menyusur rambut ayahnya. _"Hn.."_

"Mungkin akan belajar lebih baik kalau aku dapat mencobanya ke ayah." Ia balik berbisik ke pria itu _."Mengikatmu sampai engkau tidak dapat bergerak."_

Mendengar itu membuat Gakuho tersenyum.

"AKH-!" Ia meringis ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menjambak rambut di belakang peringatan, pria itu melumat bibirnya yang terbuka itu; sapuan kuat yang menjelajahi mulutnya, mengulum lidahnya, dan dirinya semakin jenjang membuka kakinya.

"Hn.." pelan-pelan memabukkannya.

"Kau yang cuma bisa membuka kakimu untukku jangan berharap untuk merantaiku" Pria itu mengenggam lidahnya dengan jemarinya, air ludahnya menetes di jari telunjuknya.

"Mf..." ciuman yang kembali mencuri oksigen dari tubuhnya. Pria itu lalu mengikat tangannya ke belakang dengan kasar, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Anjing kecil yang hanya bisa mengonggong hanya pantas untuk hal-hal seperti ini." dan dengan tangan itu membalikkan badannya dengan kasar, punggung kecilnya menghadap pria itu. Gakushuu meronta ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak hanya mempelorotkan celananya, tapi disambarnya pula ikat pingang yang membalut pinggulnya.

"Kau memang kurang dididik, Asano-kun."

 _KLAK!_ Satu garis lurus di punggungnya.

"Dasar."

 _KLAK._

 _"Anak."_

 _KLAK._

 _"_ _Sundal."_

KLAK..! Merah yang di sekujur punggungnya melengkapi gores-goresan permainan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebuah karya seni di tempat tidur, yakni bekas-bekas yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau lupa diri?" pria itu berbisik. Kulit merona yang segar itu selalu terlihat indah di matanya, sentakan tubuhnya terhadap setiap pukulan. Menggigit bibirnya, tidak bersuara. Semakin lama anak itu semakin pintar menyembunyikan harga dirinya.

 _Tetapi bukannya itu malah justru semakin menyenangkan?_

KLAK..!

"Nah sekarang katakan. Katakanlah bahwa kamu cuma seorang budak seks rendahan."

Remaja itu menggeleng kepala, bulir matanya mulai bercucuran karena kesakitan.

KLAK..!

 _"_ _Katakan."_

KRAK..!

Ia menggeleng kepalanya, lagi. _Dia jauh lebih berandal hari ini,_ batin pria itu.

"Katakan, dasar anak binal."

KRAK..! Keras libasannya membuat remaja berambut senja itu meringis.

"Aku bahkan belum menggunakan ujung dengan besinya, Asano-kun. Belum." ia mengelus pengait besi ikat pinggang itu, lalu membalikkan sisinya dengan teramat pelan. Cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk menyiksa seseorang dengan tali pinggang itu tentu saja dengan pengait besinya. Gakushuu langsung mengigit bibirnya, mengetahui apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Tolong jangan—!"

KRAK! Punggung remaja itu melengkung karena sakitnya.

"Ayolah." pria itu memerintah. Ia tidak akan lelah mengulangi ini berapa kalipun sampai ia mendengar pengakuannya dari bibirnya.

KRAK!

"Katakan satu-satunya hal—"

KRAK!

"—yang pantas kamu lakukan."

KRAK!

"Aku— AKH!" sakit yang membuat bibirnya kelu.

 _KRAK..!_

"Lebih keras, supaya semua orang bisa mendengar siapa dirimu." ia menjambak rambutnya yang bagi Gakushuu, rasanya sudah seperti mau rontok.

"AKU—"

KRAK..!

"AKU HANYA PEMUAS SEKS RENDAHAN."

KRAK.!

"YANG HANYA BAGUS UNTUK—Akh!"

KRAK!"

"-MELAYANI PRIA."

Suaranya yang tercekat itu membuat pria itu tertawa. Memang tidak sia-sia latihannya selama bertahun-tahun itu, bahkan anak itu sudah tahu baris-baris yang harus ia katakan. Dan setiap deritanya itu, membawanya lebih jauh untuk menikmati kesengsaraan.

"Dan apa pekerjaanmu, dasar budak?" ia menjambak rambutnya lebih keras.

"Menjadi budak—"

KRAK..!

"Lebih keras, anak sialan. Katakan lebih keras."

"MENJADI BUDAK SEKS."

KRAK..!

"Milik siapa..?

KRAK..!

"BUDAK SEKS MILIK—AKH." pecutannya yang semakin pedas

KRAK..! satu cambukkan terakhir dan pria itu melempar sabuk pinggangnya, mengesampingkan alat penyiksa itu.

"Dan apa gunanya lubang kotor di antara selangkanganmu ini, hm?"

"AH.!" tubuhnya mengejang ketika ayahnya menusuk bagian itu dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat tubuhnya ngilu.

"Lubangmu ini tong sampah yang bagusnya untuk menaruh apa?" ia menghunuskan lebih dalam jarinya, membuat Gakushuu meringis dalam keperihan.

"Hanya tong sampah untuk membuang spe***!" Mendengar suaranya yang parau itu Cuma membuat Gakuho bergelak tawa, memasukkan jari kedua.

"Jadi boleh saja aku membawamu untuk diperkosa gilir para staff sekolah?"

"!"

 _Deg._ Gakushuu langsung menengadah, menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras.

Tolong—" suaranya tersekatketika jarinya semakin dalam memasukinya.

"Tolong apa..?" pria itu merasa ekstra jahat hari ini.

"AH..!" ia berteriak parau -jari ketiga.

"Sempit, kurasa bukan tong sampah umum." pria itu menarik jari-jemarinya keluar dan membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi dengan kasar, menggeser jatuh lebih banyak benda yang berserak di atas meja. Remaja itu mengerang kesakitan dengan punggungnya yang bergores itu menyentuh carik-carik kertas diatas meja.

"Kalau begitu tubuhmu itu untuk siapa..?"

Mata ametis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, tetapi tanpa jawaban. Pria itu tidak memukulnya.

"Siapa yang memilikimu?" ia menangkup wajahnya.

" Beritahu aku, siapa yang memiliki tubuhmu, orang yang kau layani tiap malam."

"AKH—" dan menjambak rambutnya. "Siapa..?"

"Atau kamu memang toilet umum yang bisa digunakan siapa saja, hm..?"

Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas punggung yang penuh bekas sabetan itu.

"Beritahu aku, nama yang kau teriakkan setiap malam untuk menyiksamu."

Lumatan lidahnya di atas goresan punggungnya, terasa seperti api.

"Nama yang membuatmu merangkak di atas lututmu."

Gakushuu spontan meringkuk ketika punggungnya itu dihujani ciuman-ciumannya yang terasa perih, serasa seperti membakar kulitnya yang mengelupas. Bibirnya di samping telinga anaknya itu, sambil mengelus gores-goresan sabetan itu dengan penuh hasrat, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"AH—"

"Beritahu aku, Gakushuu. Siapa orang yang kau berikan seluruh tubuhmu itu..."

"Hentika—" ia mulai meronta.

"Untuk mengotori tubuhmu seperti ini."

"AHHHH—" Pria itu melumat luka sabetan besi itu. Setelah sekian lama, ia sudah hafal betul tekstur kulit yang terkena kait besi itu. Bulir merah yang baru setetes dari sekian banyak sabetan, tanda keahliannya dalam membuat luka yang tidak kentara. Sebuah karya seni di atas kulitnya.

"Nama orang yang kamu teriakkan ketika kamu menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

Dan pria itu berhenti melumat luka-lukanya, beralih mengecup lehernya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut, kontras dengan kekasarannya yang lebih awal. Ada yang janggal di atmosfir di ruangan itu, Gakushuu dapat merasakannya, membuat badannya spontan membeku. Dari caranya mencium bekas lukanya dengan lembut, dari caranya menyentuhnya sekarang; sungguh familier...

 _Ya aku akan lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu pertama kalinya._

 _"_ _Beritahu aku Gakushuu..." panas nafasnya di telinga mungilnya,_

"Nama orang yang kau cintai .." melumat daun telinganya yang spontan memerah..

"— _dengan sepenuh jiwa ragamu._

 _Deg._ Meneganglah tubuhnya dan rasa sakitnya langsung terangkat. Matanya terbelalak dengan satu kalimat itu. Mencintai. Mencintai _monster_ seperti dia. Ketakutannya disusul dengan selorohan pria itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan reaksinya yang terkejut di luar kata-kata.

"Itu—!" ia tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sungguh, bertahun-tahun ia bersamanya, remaja itu pun tidak dapat menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _monster_ itu.

 _"_ _Kamu konyol sekali, anakku."_

Seperti dunianya jatuh, luluh lantak di bawah kaki pria itu. Dan lemena yang ia kenakan di atas perasaan-perasaan pahit di hatinya itu bertebar berantakan, seperti kedok yang tertangkap basah, ketahuan. Ketahuan? Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa perasaan itu yang ia takut untuk diketahui. Remaja itu langsung berkeringat dingin, apakah topengnya jatuh?

 _"_ _Aku tidak bodoh, Gakushuu."_

Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga kedua pasang mata itu, ungu yang menari-nari itu bertemu dengan perasaanya yang telanjang di bawah tatapannya. Pria itu ingat persis; ketidakberdayaan yang sama ketika ia menelanjanginya untuk pertama kalinya, persis. Ya, inilah ekspresi itu, air mukanya persis seperti saat ia "merusakkanya" untuk pertama kalinya. Ekspresi yang membuatnya begitu lapar ingin melahapnya, ketakutan seorang remaja yang belum mengerti cinta dan selak beluk kenajisannya.

"Kau selalu melakukan apa yang kuminta. Bahkan bila itu dalam kedok untuk mengalahkanku."

Remaja itu menggeleng kepala.

" _Kau salah._ Itu buat diriku sendiri."

"Oh, ya..?" pria itu mengelus wajahnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat remaja itu langsung naik bulu kuduknya.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar ingin jadi milikku, Gakushuu-kun..?" pria itu tersenyum, jari-jemarinya menyusur pipinya yang merona; terkejut mendengar namanya pertamanya dipanggil setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Begitu mudah jatuh ke tangannya, begitu mudah sekali terbaca.

"Itu salah, ayah.." Gakushuu membuang mukanya dari genggaman jemarinya.

"Justru kau yang terlalu mudah jatuh di pelukanku." remaja memicingkan matanya, berusaha menahan ekspresinya dengan sebuah tameng, tetapi di depan pria itu adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Reaksinya yang terlalu terlambat itu cuma berarti satu hal, pikir pria itu dengan kepuasan menjijikkan yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. _Anak malang._

"Menarik sekali." jemarinya menyusuri rambut senjanya.

"Kau yang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun ke siapapun." tatapannya yang dingin itu serasi dengan senyumannya yang menusuk harga diri.

"Itu karena aku suka melakukannya..."

"Jadi kau suka melacurkan dirimu sendiri?" nadanya yang begitu merendahkan martabat.

"Ya, apa yang salah dengan itu..?" remaja itu menjawabnya kembali dengan ketus. Ametisnya yang dingin itu membuat pria itu semakin miring senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak membisikkannya di telingaku seperti biasa, _hm_? Menggodamu dengan bisikan-bisikanmu yang murahan." susuran lembut itu berubah menjadi cengkraman di rambutnya.

"Kamu sudah mulai gila, tua bangka..!" remaja itu menjawabnya dengan ketus.

 _"Membiarkan aku melakukan apa saja yang kusuka padamu."_

Pria itu mengelus wajahnya yang seputih boneka porselen.

 _"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mencintaimu, bukan..?"_

Gakuho semakin menikmati pemandangan itu; sepasang manik mata yang terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya, anaknya yang terbekuk tak berdaya di mejanya.

"Bukannya benar?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yang setiap malam bersedia saja kusiksa seperti ini.. Merangkak seperti ini..." ia menangkup wajah anaknya, air mukanya tidak dapat menyangkal.

 _"_ _Kau mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun, bukan?"_

Bengisnya tatapan pria itu yang membekukan dirinya, mencabik-cabik harga dirinya tanpa ampun, setiap katanya seperti sebuah satire kejam yang tidak lain, miliknya sendiri. Pria itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, seperti pelan-pelan menyuntikkan racun, seraya tatapan mata remaja itu berubah kosong. Seperti tumpahan tinta yang pelan-pelan mengotori seluruh buku, badannya kaku seperti kaki tangannya habis ditancap paku.

"Dan kau akan terus melayaniku, karena kau tidak hanya mencintaiku sebagai ayahmu—"

Ya, tatapan penuh sengsara yang selama ini Gakuho cari, menyingsing di wajah anaknya.

-tetapi sebagai pria."

"…"

"!"

"!"

Gakuho tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi; ia mengangkat tangannnya kepada basah di pipinya, ketika tangannya merasakannya, memastikannya, bahwa remaja itu baru saja meludahinya. Terkesima, namun air mukanya kembali tersenyum tidak wajar, tertawa kecil dengan reaksi anaknya itu. _Akhirnya dia marah juga._

"Persetan denganmu." erang remaja yang terikat tangannya, bersiap meludahi monster di depannya lagi. Gakushuu sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana keterkejutannya itu hanya semilisekon sebelum berubah kembali kepada setan yang merasuki wajahnyai itu. Bahkan sekarang pun pria itu hanya dapat memikirkan air mata anaknya yang berlinang, mata ungunya yang indah begitu berkaca-kaca, tampak begitu rentan dan tidak berdaya. Di balik lentik bulu mata yang terbasahi air matanya; _sorot matanya yang seperti ingin menelan segalanya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau marah, Shuu-kun?"_ suaranya membuat bulu kuduk remaja itu berdiri.

Sebuah cinta yang nista, air mukanya yang begitu nyata itu, membuat Gakuho semakin tidak berkeprikemanusiaan melihatnya, semakin menyulut gairah kotor di dalam dirinya. Banyak hal yang indah di neraka.

"Aku sangat suka sorot matamu." pria itu tersenyum puas, mengelap basah di pipinya itu,

 _-sangat seperti dirinya._

"Tetapi suaramu akan merusak pemandangan ini." ujarnya.

"Mff—" remaja itu memprotes ketika Gakuho menyumpal mulutnya dengan dasi dari seragam sekolahnya.

"Lebih baik kau berdiam diri saja dan membiarkanku menghukummu."

Tatapan benci yang ada di mata anaknya itu, walau terbekuk di bawah tangannya, masih bisa menatapnya seakan ia akan dapat memutarbalikkan keadaan. Entah kenapa, setiap berontak dan amukan kecilnya membuat Gakuho semakin ingin melahapnya.

"Dasar anak bodoh. " ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga telungkup di atas mejad itu. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun, bila kau berharap untuk bisa menatapku seperti itu di bawah kakimu." Pria itu mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan lembut, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan sewajarnya, perlakuan memanjakannya yang selalu berarti lain. Gakushuu mengerjap matanya, tahu apa yang menyusul kelembutan itu cuma keganasannya.

"Dan cintamu itu, bisa saja hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka untuk mencelakaiku." ia berkata sambil menatap sekujur punggungnya itu yang penuh bekas luka sabetan. Tidak, ia tidak memercayai bahwa anaknya itu mencintainya.

 _Anak itu terlalu rusak untuk mencintai orang._

"Kau tahu itu tak akan bekerja padaku."

Pria itu melepas dasi di kerahnya sendiri dan menutup mata remaja itu dengan dasi miliknya.

"Hmm..." pria itu bersuara sambil memikirkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan pantatnya yang belum merasakan jilatan sabuk pingangnya dengan benar.

. Gakuho menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, lalu meremas-remasnya dengan ringan.

"Hm, bekas-bekas merah akan sangat cocok dengan bongkahan pantatmu." ia berkata sambil mengelusnya. Gakushuu sudah menutup mata, mengantisipasi apa saja yang bisa terjadi. Bila ayahnya mulai menepuk-nepuk pantatnya seperti ini, berarti ini hanya pemanasan untuk sesuatu yang lebih memalukan.

PLAK. PLAK. Pria itu menampar pantat sekal itu dengan ringan.

"Dasar anak bodoh." ia berbisik.

Klak. Sentuhan ringan di atas kulitnya; sesuatu yang keras dan mulus. Tongkat? Cambuk berekor? Dengan matanya ditutup, dia cuma bisa menebak apa mainan baru yang dibawa pria itu.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu kalau kau sampai mencintaiku."

PLAK..! Rasa sakit itu yang sudah begitu lama ia tidak ia rasakan, dia kenal betul; sensasi sabetan melingkar diikuti dentuman, sensasi meledak yang menyusul di permukaan kulitmu beberapa milisekon setelahnya– pukulan sebuah tongkat berjalan.

PLAK. PLAK! PLAK..! Dan selalu, sabetannya mengeras setiap libasannya dalam angka selusin.

"Mff.." Badannya menegang dengan setiap pukulan, rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, bercampur kenikmatan yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bekas sabetannya akan terlihat seperti apa. Air mukanya yang perlahan-lahan berubah gelap, korbannya yang merintih di bawahnya. Sudah entah berapa banyak kali ia memukulinya.

"Anjing kecil sepertimu jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." nada pria itu mengancam, menjambak rambutnya ke atas. Remaja itu tidak menjawabnya, nafasnya terlalu terengah-engah dari konstriksi tubuhnya, berusaha keras untuk menahan sakit.

BRAK! Pria itu menjambak rambutnya, melepaskan sumpalan dari mulutnya, dan menghempaskannya keluar dari atas mejanya.

"Ukh..!" remaja itu meringis ketika tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas sabetan mengenai lantai. Remaja itu memeluk tubuhnya yang perih dari sabetan, lalu melepas penutup matanya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." nadanya dingin.

"Cih." remaja itu pun tidak lagi berpura-pura sopan.

 _Sempurna._ Matanya yang penuh kebencian itu, menatap balik padanya. Tapi mau tidak mau, remaja itu pun akhirnya harus melakukan apapun yang ia minta. Gakushuu bertumpu ke tangannya, bangkit merangkak ke ayahnya yang terduduk di takhtanya.

"Ah.." Gakushuu mengebas rambutnya dari peluh yang bercucuran dari dahinya, merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu kentara mencoraki punggung, belakang, dan pahanya ketika ia melekukkan tubuhnya, merangkak. Meluruskan tubuhnya sambil merasakan samar-samar perih bekas pukulannya, matanya sedikit mengerjap –adegan yang tidak pernah gagal menggairahkan pria itu.

"Gakuho-san." remaja itu berlanjut, berlutut di depan pria itu, di antara selangkangannya dan menaruh jemarinya di celana pria itu untuk membuka risletingnya. Ya, pria itu jauh lebih menyukainya ketika remaja itu berdiam diri saja dan melayaninya dengan menurut. Tangan mungil itu menyentuh celananya. Dan seketika sorot wajah pria itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

 _PLAK..!_ Wajah Gakushuu terhempas ke samping, membuat tubuhnya terlempar tumpuan lututnya. Ekspresinya yang masih terkejut karena tamparan samping sepatu ayahnya, mendarat begitu keras di atas pipinya. Dan pria itu dengan ujung sepatunya, menengadahkan kembali kepala mungilnya supaya ia kembali menatap matanya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya, dasar anak jalang. Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku." Gakuho menatapnya dengan dingin.

"..." Gakushuu membalas tatapannya itu dengan ganas, surut marah yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Ada masalah..?" pria itu menantangnya.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, ayah." ia berseloroh dengan nada yang pahit. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah membolehkannya menyentuh miliknya dengan tangannya. Alasan kenapa pria itu sepertinya membencinya ketika ia menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tunggu." pria itu mengambil sebuah tongkat yang berujung seperti pegangan payung. Gakuho menangkup pergelangan tangan remaja itu, menaruhnya di belakang punggungnya. Walau hanya semomen, matanya yang tajam itu menangkap basah remaja itu menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Ada apa? " pria itu menantangnya, menaruh sepatunya di atas kebalanya dan menggesek-gesek solnya di atas rambut senjanya itu. Air mukanya yang lebih bengis dari biasa.

"Kau belum ingin gigimu yang putih itu rontok, bukan..?"

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat, tatapan remaja itu semakin pedas.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

Gakushuu segera bekerja; menempelkan bibirnya ke besi dingin, yakni pengait sabuk di celananya, melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggangnya dengan giginya. Pria itu sangat menyukai suara menyusur yang timbul dari sabuknya yang panjang itu, ditarik dari ujung ke ujung oleh sederet gigi mungilnya hingga ikat pinggang kulitnya dibebaskan dari pengait di celananya. Rahangnya yang menegang ketika ia bersusah payah membuka kancingnya yang sudah membusung karena sempitnya. Nafas panasnya ketika bibirnya menekan ke kain celananya, lidahnya menjelajah dengan cekatan, mencari risleting itu dengan mudah –seperti sesuatu rutinitas wajar yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Pemandangan yang pria itu amat sukai.

"Srttt—Suara risleting itu ditarik turun dengan giginya.

"Ada apa..?" pria itu tertawa kecil melihat remaja itu menutup matanya ketika "miliknya" menampar wajahnya setelah tertahan di bawah celana. Remaja itu menggeleng kepala. _Sembilan inci sialan_ , begitu pikirannya. Betapa sering pun ia melihatnya, ia selalu merasa bahwa miliknya itu –

"Besar.." ia bergumam begitu tipis, hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Ayo, ambil ujungnya." pria itu memerintah.

Lidahnya yang mungil itu menjelajah miliknya, nafasnya yang panas dan liurnya yang basah itu. Tidak ada yang melakukannya lebih baik dari anaknya, berapa banyak pun ia menerimanya. Ia telah mengajarinya dengan baik, sedikit terlalu baik. Setiap suara yang ia buat, desahan-desahan kecilnya sudah seperti terkalkulasi dalam tindakannya. _Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Asano-kun,_ batin pria itu dengan tidak sabar. _Polamu mulai terbaca._

"Gerakanmu mulai usang, Asano-kun."

"!"

Sebuah pencetan di hidungnya.

"?!"

"Kau tahu artinya bila aku sudah bosan." ujar pria itu dengan tersenyum sangat miring.

"MF..!"

Dan ditambah milik pria itu yang memenuhi tenggorokannya –tidak ada oksigen.

"!"

"Nah, Asano-kun. Kamu bisa menahan nafasmu selama apa, hm..?"

"MFF—"

"Jadi jangan kau pingsan sebelum memuaskanku."

.

.

"!"

.

"10 detik."

.

.

.

"HN.!"

.

.

"34 detik." Pria itu menatap sosok yang meronta di bawahnya, begitu menikmati apa yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

"56 detik. Kau bisa lebih baik dari itu, Asano-kun."

Pemandangan anaknya yang begitu bersusah payah untuk memuaskannya.

.

.

"NGGHH-!"

.

.

.

"67 detik."

.

.

.

"NGH-"

.

.

"Nn-!"

.

.

"!"

.

.

.

Wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

.

.

.

".."

.

.

"93 detik."

Hingga tubuhnya lemas tergolek, paru-parunya berteriak untuk oksigen.

"Jauh lebih baik dari pertama kalinya, Asano-kun."

.

.

Kesadarannya menipis.

.

.

Cairan yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya, beserta kaki tangannya yang terasa kaku. Dadanya yang mengembang mengempis, sekujur tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Pemandangan remaja itu tak berdaya di bawah cengkaramannya, membuat gairah pria itu begitu tersulut, kehilangan akal sehat.

"Terkadang." pria itu mengambil kembali sabuk pinggangnya.

PLAK! Menyadarkan remaja itu dari ketidaksarannya.

"Aku—"

PLAK.

"- menyesal,"

PLAK..!

"—kamu lahir."

PLAK..!

Dan Gakushuu bisa merasakan panasnya air matanya, menjatuhi kulitnya secepat longsor, dadanya yang panas dengan setiap perkataan pria itu, kesadarannnya masih di awan-awan, dan tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya—"

PLAK..!

"-caramu menggantikan,"

PLAK!

"-apa yang kamu renggut dariku."

Ia tahu betul siapa, orang yang sudah ia renggut dari pria itu, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Kau dengar aku?"

PLAK!

"Ini bukan saatnya tidur."

Mulutnya yang disumpal, tiada dapat berkata-kata, bukan karena kain dimulutnya, tapi lebih karena bibirnya sendiri yang tidak dapat berkata-kata, sebuah kebisuan yang patologikal.

PLAK..!

"Jadi jangan besar kepalamu."

PLAK.! PLAK..!

Sesuatu yang ia renggut dari ayahnya yang ia tahu betapa susahnya ia mencoba, tidak akan pernah ia bisa isi. Matanya yang semakin kosong, sensasinya yang menumpul dengan setiap lecutan, hatinya yang perlahan-lahan menutup, seperti biasa.

 _Seperti biasa._

Pria itu mengambil lubricant dari lemari mejanya.

 _"_ _Menggunakan tubuhmu seperti ini, tidak berarti apa-apa."_

Menghunuskan jarinya yang dilapisi cairan itu dengan kasar dalam lubang remaja itu.

"Aku tahu akal busukmu."

Satu jari, dua jari -tiga.

"Berpura-pura seperti kau jatuh cinta."

Mencabutnya jari-jemarinya keluar.

"Kalau kau berani berpikir untuk mencintaiku, dasar pelacur."

Dan menggantikan posisinya dengan miliknya di lubang masuknya.

 ** _"_ _Aku akan membunuhmu."_**

"AHH—" Remaja itu mengerang kesakitan ketika pria itu memasukkan semuanya sekaligus, pinggul bertemu pinggul.

"Ngh..!" berapa kalipun ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan terbiasa dengan panjang miliknya.

"Tapi aku harus mengakui, bahwa kamu jauh melebihi ekspektasiku, Asano-kun."

PLAK. PLAK. Dua tamparan di pantatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mempunyai budak kecil yang begitu nurut."

"Hng.." Gakushuu mulai merasa bagian bawahnya berkedut, menegang tanpa adanya pelepasan. Dan setiap kali pinggulnya menghantam kembali tubuhnya, keseluruhan milik pria itu mengisi dirinya, membuatnya berteriak dalam rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan diambil alih kenikmatan di dinding prostatnya.

"Tolong, AKH—"

"Lebih pelan..!"

Suaranya yang parau tidak dihiraukan.

"Punggungmu seperti ini terlihat indah sekali." pria itu berseloroh, tangannya dengan rakus menyusuri luka-luka segar yang menghias punggungnya. Pinggulnya terus meggenjotnya, ritmenya tanpa ampun seperti biasa.

"ARGHH—"ia berteriak, tetapi pria itu tidak memedulikan. Kuku bertemu luka, lekukan bibirnya yang semakin sadis. Punggungnya terasa seperti terbakar, bertemu dengan cakarannya, melebihi setengah tubuh bawahnya yang kesakitan luar biasa.

"Tolong, Gakuho-san! AHH—"

"Sempit sekali. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menghadiahimu sedikit."

Pria itu lalu berpindah tangan, membuat Gakushuu terhenyak ketika miliknya tiba-tiba dijamah.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau bisa keras, dasar anak jalang." pria itu menggerakkan tangannya naik turun, membuat remaja itu mengerang dalam nikmat. Menggigit bibirnya dalam ekstasi kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Panggil namaku." pria itu semakin cepat menstimulasi bagian bawah remaja itu.

"Gakuho-san.." kepalanya seperti melayang.

"Lebih keras."

"Gakuho! Aku—" dan tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Gakuho!" pria itu melebar matanya mendengar perkataan itu.

"Semuanya. Aku cinta semuanya tentang dirimu—

"Lebih dalam lagi—Gakuho-san.. Aku.." ceracauan remaja itu semakin tidak jelas.

"Cih. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri."

PLAK. Satu hentakan di pinggulnya dengan setiap pantaran di bongkahan pantatnya. Semakin ia keras menggempurnya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan bekerja padaku."

PLAK. PLAK. Sensasi yang membuatnya meringis dengan perihnya.

"Gakuho! Tolong-" remaja itu merengek ketika ayahnya menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, menahannya dari kenikmatan di antara selangkangannya.

"Bahkan tanganku saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu seperti ini."

"Ayah, jangan hentikan—"

PLAK. "Tidak sopan." pria itu menampar lagi bongkahan pantatnya.

"Kalau kau begitu murahan, mintalah pemuasanmu seperti anak yang baik." kata pria itu.

"Gakuho-san.."

PLAK.

"Tolong jangan berhenti..!"

PLAK. PLAK. Rasa sakit itu sudah menjadi nikmat.

"Aku hanya budak murahan yang cuma pantas orgasme dari tanganmu -ahh"

Dan jari-jemari pria itu kembali membungkus miliknya.

"Jadi Gakuho-san.. Jangan hentikan.. tanganmu.."

Gakuho tersenyum puas, tangannya terus mengocok milik anaknya itu dengan cekatan. Betapa sedikit yang ia perlu untuk membuatnya membuka kakinya seperti ini, membuat wajah yang begitu memalukan, dan memohon padanya hanya untuk dipuaskan.

"Ah.. Ayah.." suara erangannya ketika ia merasakan semprotan yang memenuhi dirinya. Cairan hangat yang meluber keluar ketika pria itu menariknya keluar terasa perih mengenai bekas lukanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan hukumanmu?"

"Gakuho-san.." napasnya masih terengah-engah seraya memanggilnya.

"Hm..?" ia heran apalagi yang diinginkan anaknya itu, matanya yang walau berlinang air mata, masih membara dengan nafsu.

"Kamu masih belum puas dengan hukumanmu..?"

"Gakuho-san.." suaranya diikuti air mukanya yang menimbulkan senyum yang janggal.

 _"Injak aku."_

"…"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, melihat anaknya itu seperti ia sudah gila.

"Menginjakmu..?" tidak disangkanya anaknya akan meminta sesuatu yang jauh di luar skenarionya.

"Atau kau sudah melembek, dasar tua bangka..!" remaja itu masih bisa berteriak menantangnya dengan wajahnya yang termakan raganya. Senyumnya yang licik, khas sekali dengan remaja itu, pikir pria itu. Gakuho hanya menatapnya dengan kelembutan yang janggal, membuka ikatan di tangannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Lembek, ya..? Kalau begitu berlututlah di depanku, dasar anak binal."

Gakushuu tersenyum. Kakinya bergetar hebat kita menyentuh kembali dari lantai, setelah sekian lama terlentang di atas meja itu. Sensasi membakar menyerang sekujur punggungnya, membuatnya mendesis. Bokongnya rasa seperti ingin copot ketika ia mengambil posisi merangkak di depan pria itu, terduduk di takhtanya, lengkap dengan pecutannya. Remaja itu tersenyum kecut.

 _Kalau mau rusak, biarlah rusak sekalian._

"Baiklah, anjing kecil. Kalau kamu mau kuiinjak, mengonggong sedikitlah untukku."

" —" sepatunya menginjak kepalanya.

"Guk..!"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Coba lebih keras."

"Guk. Guk." mukanya merah panas dengan setiap menurun derajatnya.

Pria itu mengayunkan solnya ke depan muka remaja itu. Tanpa memerintahnya saja pun anaknya sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"…"

Ah. Pria itu rasanya sudah ingin menggempurnya lagi saja bila melihatnya seperti ini; merangkak sambil menjilat sol sepatunya, betapapun kotor dan menjijikkannya. Lidah mungilnya di atas solnya, bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu mengecupnya, dengan sungguh-sungguh pula.

Srett.. Suara telapak sepatu yang menggesek dengan rambut senjanya.

"Ngh.." rintihan nikmat dari yang menderita.

"Kau memang menyedihkan, Asano-kun."

"AKH!" dan teraiakannya ketika pria itu menghujamkan sepatunya ke punggungnya.

"Lebih keras lagi.." suara parau dari bawah kaki pria itu.

"Hm, kau bilang apa..?" pria itu memicingkan matanya.

 _Krittt -_ suara sepatu itu mengelap pipinya.

"Tolong—AKH!" suaranya tercekat hantaman sepatu.

"—lebih keras lagi.."

Semakin konyol pula anaknya itu di matanya, mau saja merangkak seperti anjing dan memohon untuk diinjakk ayahnya sendiri. Didikan sempurna yang hanya menjadi budak seks tak berakal untuk dirinya sendiri, menjadi kotor dan sia-sia seperti ini. Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa menyedihkan anaknya itu sekarang, sepatunya masih di atas muka anaknya itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak akan menghukummu sekarang."

"?!"

Ekspresinya yang kebingungan itu membuat Gakuho semakin gatal ingin menginjaknya.

"Kamu tahu ini sudah jam berapa..?" pria itu melihat jam Rolexnya.

Remaja itu berusaha menengadah, tetapi diinjak kebali oleh sol sepatunya.

Gemerincing suara rantai yang begitu ia kenal.

"Pukul 7. Waktu yang cocok untuk mengajak anjing jalan-jalan."

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **LANJUTANNYA DI.. #SPANKFEST APRIL (DITUNGGU YA)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

HAI CIMPLOO! AKu tahu kamu masih belum kuat nulis rate M, tetapi kuat kalo baca kan? XDDD This is for you lovely friend :,3 Thanks for all your reviews and nyampah berkualitas? (P.S. siall dikit lagi 5K nangis deh huhuhu)

Yap everybody thanks for reading walaupun ini nista banget, pake sangat? Di nextnya in #SPANKFEST event lanjutannya yang jadi seme itu nanti anaknya loh HOHOHOHOHO. Ditunggu ya reverse spankingnya :,)

P.s. Sial kena sensor #plak Oke udh diedit kata-kata yang hilang, astaga. Jadi ceritanya mau lihat Asano dibawa jalan-jalan? XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftertalk

22:00 - Toilet Pria, Gedung Utama Kunigaoka Lt.3

"Sial kamu kasar sekali hari ini." gerutu remaja itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang berliku-liku goresannya, setengah meringis.

Pria itu cuma bergelak tawa. "Kamu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kamu sudah bosan dengan ikat pinggang."

"Tapi kenapa pakai tongkat berjalan?!" gerutu remaja itu.

"Kamu tidak suka ya..? Sayang sekali, sedikit lagi aku bisa saja membuat corak-corak mirip bambu."

"..." remaja itu langsung memutar balik badannya sehingga terlihat punggungnya di kaca. Dan ya memang mirip gambar tinta untuk menghias haiku. Pria itu tidak bercanda ketika berkata ia akan membuat karya seni di atas punggungnya.

"Cih, dasar sinting." anak itu menggeleng kepala, memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya.

"Kamu terlalu kasar." remaja itu memakai kembali dasinya.

"Oh ya?" pria itu tersenyum. "Asano-kun, kamu bahkan tidak mengatakan _safe wordnya_. Lantas, itu salah siapa?"

Gakushuu menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Yah, habis masih tahan."

"Masih tahan atau keenakan?" Pria itu begitu suka menyindirnya.

 _Dasar berengsek_. Gakushuu tidak sabar untuk menunggu gilirannya untuk menghajar ayahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya apapun katamu—" remaja itu terhenti melihat bayangannya.

" SIALAN."

"Hm?" pria itu memiringkan kepala. "Ada yang salah Asano-kun?"

Terlihat sang anak langsung berlari untuk berdepan-depanan dengan kaca.

"PIPIKU LEMBAM. AYAH!"

"Oh, kamu mau perban?"

"BUKAN. "

"Lalu?"

"KENAPA AYAH AKAN MENENDANGKU SEKERAS INI."

"Ya, habis kamu yang minta diinjak."

"Hrghh! Ayah!" ia berseloroh dalam frustrasi.

Pria itu cuma tertawa, kadang sisi kekanak-kanakkannya itu cuma bisa dilihat ayahnya.

"Sial, aku ada pertemuan untuk pensi besok. Dan ayah sudah menamparku sebelumnya, masa aku pakai perban di dua pipi?!"

"Pake _foundation_ saja.."

"..." Gakushuu menatapnya dengan sangat amat lama.

"Apa..?"

"Ayah yang tanggung jawab." ia berkata dengan pipi yang menembam.

"Apa maksudmu, Asano-kun?"

"Ayah yang pakaikan foundationnya ke aku!"

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa make up?"

"Yah, ayah kan serba bisa." remaja itu menjawab dengan asal-asalan, membuat Gakuho ingin menjawabnya dengan usil.

"Hahhh." pria itu membuang napas dengan ekstra dramatis.

"Dasar anak durhaka, menggunakan fakta bahwa aku bisa segalanya untuk menutupi pedih luka sendiri—

"HENTIKAN. AYAH TERDENGAR MENYEBALKAN."

Pria itu tertawa lepas. "Kamu terlalu lucu."

" _Berisik."_

"Oh ya Asano-kun, dimana kamu belajar untuk mengikat bondage dengan pola itu."

"Ya habis aku ada teman latihan."

"Oh? Siapa?" pria itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Seperti biasa, si poni cepak."

"Ren? Jadi kau juga bermain dengannya?" pria itu cuma bisa membayangkan.

" Dia S atau M?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bermain seperti itu dengannya. Kalaupun iya, yang pasti aku S-nya."

Pria itu tertawa.

"Ya, ya, sampai kamu bermain dengan ayah."

"AKU SWITCH AYAH, LAIN KALI ITU GILIRANKU."

"Mengherankan, apa yang kamu lakukan sampai ia rela kamu gunakan untuk berlatih bondage. Kau bisa saja ke workshop bondage dengan ayah."

"DENGAN AYAH?! " Muka remaja itu mengernyit dengan ngeri.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Bahkan ada kursus cambuk medieval."

"SEMUANYA TENTANG ITU SALAH."

"Ah, ada-ada saja kamu ini. Kalau kamu tak mau belajar dengan ayah, sebaiknya kau perlakukan temanmu-temanmu dengan baik."

"Perlakukan dengan baik? Jangan-jangan ayah sebetulnya iri?" remaja itu menampilkan cengirannya yang paling menyebalkan. Sang ayah tentu saja tahu lebih baik.

"Iri? Sama sekali tidak. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu.." remaja itu memicingkan mata dengan curiga.

"Aku sendiri juga mempunyai teman-teman bermain lainnya."

"!"

"!"

"Ayah..?!"

" AYAH TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU."

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak pernah bertanya."

Aftertalk /End

A.N. Sepertinya melanjutkan reverse seme, sudah dicoba sebanyak apapun hasilnya belum keluar dengan benar atau sreg rasanya, sejauh ini belum pernah nulis reverse seme juga jadi mungkin kurang pengalaman.. Jadi untuk ini, kututup ceritanya dengan sebuah aftertalk. Maafkan yang sudah menunggu ya, tetapi mungkin ke depannya ketika bisa menulis dengan lebih baik, reverse semenya bisa dihasilkan tetapi di cerita baru dilepas dari ini.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
